rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
UE Dax
Homepage =Backstory= Crevan Dax was once a far different man. Though his current condition might leave one to believe otherwise, Crevan was once the only viable heir to his clan. His uncle, the head of his family, had no children, as his only wife died giving birth. While the child survived it's ill fated mother. It had the misfortion to be born female and was accounted of little worth in the traditionally male dominated clan. Crevan was determined to be a fair, just individual. He never lied and he became well-versed in family tradition and ritual. The boy had a natural talent creating and commanding the kudagitsune, a form of magic passed down through his family. People loved Crevan and he was the perfect successor. Until his uncle remarried, that is. Many people, Crevan included, had dismissed the notion of his uncle marrying, especially in his advanced age. When he did marry again, at the age of 67, people doubted that he'd be able to bear any children. Crevan was confident that he'd become the next heir, despite this slight change. Almost as soon as the honeymoon was over, Crevan's uncle's wife declared that she was pregnant. This set Crevan on edge. Inwardly, he became very nervous. He wondered what would happen to him, if she bore a son? His chances of being the heir would be destroyed in an instance. For nine months, Crevan worried frantically to himself. The moment that Crevan learned that the newborn was a boy, he suppressed his anger. But when Crevan's uncle declared that his newborn baby would be the next inheritor, Crevan grew furious. "That child had done nothing next me," Crevan thought, "He is a baby, who has done nothing and thus deserves nothing. I worked, for years to serve this family. I desired that position for birth. I raised myself to be the perfect heir. That position should be mine." For ten years, Crevan hide his rage though. He pretended to care for the boy, trying to ignore the fact that his cousin had stolen something so precious from him. Crevan's uncle had hoped that Crevan would raise his son. He was to make the heir into a model of himself. Another subtle wound to Crevan, a lingering reminder of what the boy had stolen. The boy proved to be a significantly untalented. He proved to be rude and disrespectful to anyone and everyone. He could not adhere to the simplest of family traditions and even his magical skills proved weak. Crevan no longer felt envious of the boy, but instead remorseful and resentful. He longed for his old position, one of great command. To avoid the sting of his changed fate, Crevan took to gambling. He'd spend days at a time, collecting a fortune in a bar, before losing it all and starting over. His honor and the respect of his clan, what he had spent years to built and what made him feel superior to his cousin, began to slip away. His fellow family members looked at him like a cretin. When his uncle died and his cousin inherited the mantle of clan leader, Crevan finally walked away. He began to wander from bar to bar, gambling constantly or taking odd jobs when he was desperate for money. When his debts were due, Crevan would slip away, to another town, or to another part of the city if it was large enough. =Dax Clan Cannons= The Dax clan has made its fortion as one of the premier cannon casting organizaitons in all of Crygnar. They are responsible for almost 15% of the large bore cannons constructed in the besiged nation and are a vital part of the national defense. The recent wars with Khanador and the Church of Menoth have sharply increased demand, while increasign costs due to enemy pressure on metal supplies from the south and restriciting blasting power production in the north. =Mirkit the Lesser God of?= Mirkit is either a symptom or a cause of Crevan Dax's current less then savor state depending on who you ask. The small fox is clearly a God or Elemental of some sort but its exact nature is unclear and the little bastard lies a great deal. He has alternately claimed to be an Elemental of Fire, Blasting Powered (Not an element) and Metal or the Lesser God of Cannons, Explosions, and used socks. Mirkit has several less than savory personal habits including stealing, lying, breaking things and blowing things up. Most agree that he is most likely the lesser God of being a pain in the ass or "mischievous" to the more kind hearted. Dispite his many failings Mirkit is fiercely loyal to Crevan and more than one would be debt collector has died with the sound of Mirkits distinct battle cry in thier ears. "hehehehe Click, Click, BOOM!!" How they meet. Crevan was about 12 years old when he accompanied his uncle to oversee the test firing of new cannon. The first firing when off with out a hitch but a strange result had taken place. The cannon blast had been followed closely by a small ball of fire which created a rather large secondary explosion. When they approached the cannon to determine the source of the blast. Young Craven heard a strange laugh coming from the base of the cannon. "hehehehehe Click, Click, Booooom, yea" Seeking the source of the voice Craven discovered a small red fox crouched at the base of the cannon. The creature leap on to Crevan's shoulder and could not be dislodged by the startled boy. Seeing the fox spirit, the symbol of the Clan, Crevan's uncle took this to be a good omen and allowed the boy to keep the creature. As the years passed Mirkit would prove to be at best a goodish omen as he is infamous for breaking things, lying and stealing, but has added Crevan in the destruction of a number of enemies. Category:UE Category:UE Setting